


hold on to your earth girl

by sidespirk



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, my nyota is a whisky loving gal like me idc what st: beyond says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidespirk/pseuds/sidespirk
Summary: After Kirk’s birthday gathering, Spock watches as an unsuspecting Nyota prepares to retire for the night.





	hold on to your earth girl

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came to me as a similar exchange happened to me and an ex, so obvs i thought it would be cute to involve spyota.

 

She was exhausted. It had been a fun party, and the company immensely pleasant, but now in the quiet warmth of his apartment, she was glad she had called it a night. 

 

She had at one point seriously considered staying longer but her head was swimming with one old-fashioned too many, her feet were killing her,  _how could such comforting looking shoes hurt so much?_  and the skin of her chest still felt sticky from the sparkly blue drink Kirk had accidentallyspilled down her cleavage as he tried to goad her into dancing with him (again) but she eventually did because they had all almost died (again) and she was reunited with the people she cared about and it was Kirk’s damn birthday (how curious though that he’d insisted no one made a fuss about that, as Leonard had told her, but once the cat was out of the bag and drunk, he had no qualms throwing that fact around to get what he wanted).

 

Nyota sat at the side of his bed and removed her knee high boots to massage her sore feet for a few seconds. “Computer, activate mirror.” She kicked the shoes under the bed and opened the small toiletry bag she had retrieved earlier from her suitcase to grab her facial cleansing supplies. She supposed she could clean herself in one go on the sonic shower, but for some illogical habit, she had always liked to clean at least her face with actual water.

 

Squeezing a small amount of gel out of the tube and spreading it into her hands, she mused over the features reflected in front of her. Her face still had a certain reddish tint and her T-zone was shining with perspiration from all their dancefloor activities. By rubbing small circles with her fingertips, she started applying the product onto her slightly smudged eyelids, over her lips, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She put more cleanser onto her palms and patted down below her chin, rubbing thoroughly all of the expanse of her neck. 

 

Finally, content in her efforts, she settled the tube aside. “Computer, cancel out mirror,” she said as she rose from the bed and was about to go into the hygiene station when the figure standing on the doorway gave her pause. “Spock.” The luminosity of the room was set to a warm 30%; she couldn’t quite see his face clearly so she thought reasonable to account the gleam she thought she saw in his dark eyes as to either tiredness or a trick of the light. “I didn’t see you there.” He didn’t say anything and she self-consciously wondered about the state of her appearance: stained dress, face all smeared in goo and reminiscents of eyeshadow and lipstick. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?”

 

“My mother,” he started, with a deeper than usual quality to his voice that she was now sure she wasn’t imagining, “used to maintain a similar regimen when she was ready to retire for the day.”

 

“It’s an earth girl thing then.”

 

His mouth parted as if to amend her statement but after a moment he gave her a single nod and muttered, “Indeed.” 

 

She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. Remembering her earlier intentions to shower she turned around to walk away from him.

 

“Nyota?” Once more she paused, the stretch of her lips widening.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am substantially pleased to have you as my ‘earth girl’, as you put it, once again.”

 

“It’s called ‘girlfriend’, Spock.”

 

“I am well aware, Nyota.”

 


End file.
